User blog:The mystery-Wikia/Lindy's new job. part V
Previously on I Didn't Do It: The gang are talking about Warren. The next day Lindy start her job. In the meanwhile Logan is asking DJ about his relationship with Lindy. And Lindy and Warren became close very close. (Outside the dog shelter) Logan: What are we doing here? Jasmine: Looking for Lindy? Logan: Why? Jasmine: Because is getting late and we've school tomorrow. (Logan and Jasmine open the door and she Lindy and Warren kiss) (With shocked faces they close the door) Jasmine: Did we just see Lindy kissing Warren? Logan: Yes, we've. Jasmine: That is smpossible, Lindy wouldn't cheat on DJ. Logan: Tomorrow, I'm going to tell DJ. Jasmine: No, you can't do that. Logan: What? DJ is my friend I have to tell him. Jasmine: Tomorrow we're going to confront Lindy with it. Logan: And then what? Jasmine: Then we're going to say that she has to tell DJ the truth. Logan: Fine. But if Lindy doesn't tell him, I will. Jasmine: Okay. (The next day at school at Lindy's locker) Jasmine: Hey Lindy. Logan: What's up sis? Lindy: Nothing Jasmine: Nothing is up? Lindy: No, everything is alright. Logan: Oh really? Lindy: What's up with you two? Jasmine: We saw you and Warren kissing Lindy: Oh no, did you tell DJ? Logan: No we haven't, yet. Jasmine: You should be the one telling him? Lindy: I can't, it will break his heart. Jasmine: His heart is going to be broken anyway. Lindy: What do I have to do? Logan: Don't ask me, it is your problem not mine (Logan and Jasmine walk away.) (At gym class) Garrett: Delia, we're next what are we going to do? Delia: Just wait one more minute. Coach: Next Delfano and Spenger. Delia: Here is 50 dollars so that we don't have to go and still pass. Garrett: That was you plan. Coach: Nice try. Delia: Oh, was it nice going to golf instead going to a teacher meeting and saying that you were sick Coach: You can't prove a thing. Delia: Yes, I can because my nephew Luigi is working there and send my this picture of you. Garrett: Nice golf shirt. Coach: What do want to keep this a secret? Delia: To get a A for this obstacle course. Coach: C- Delia: A- Coach: C Delia: B+ Coach: How about a B- Delia: Deal. (The coach and Delia shake hands) Delia: Told you I had a plan Garrett: Your were planning to black mail him? Delia: No, that was being desperate. Garrett: Then what was your plan? Delia: To give him your ftthy bugs. (At to cafeteria) Jasmine: Only 7 more hours until the dance start. DJ: Can't wait to go there with my girl. Lindy(quilty look) : Yes, I can't wait. Logan: So, Garrett and Delia you passed gym? Delia: Yes, we've. Jasmine: And at what are you guys going to the costume party. Delia: A cat. Garrett: And I'm going as a pirate. Delia: So DJ, do want to dance in tight shorts? DJ: The costume doesn't matter as long I can dance with my girl. Lindy: I'm sorry I don't feel so good. (Lindy runs out of the cafeeria and sits down at her looker) Lindy: DJ, you're in love with DJ. Jasmine: Lindy everything alright? Delia: You what's up with you? (Jasmine and Delia sits next to Lindy) Lindy(crying): No, nothing is alright. Jasmine: Linds you to tell him. Delia: Tell who what? Lindy(whispering): I..I..can't tel Jasmine:(whispering): Lindy kissed with Warren. Delia: You kissed W.....!? Jasmine: Ssst, not so loud. Lindy: Yes, I kissed with Warren. Delia: I can't believe that did this do DJ. Jasmine: She hasn't told him. Delia: Oh, that what you guys mean with "need to tell him" Lindy: I can't tell him, I mean look how happy he is. Delia: You need to tell him or else you can lose him. Lindy: I know, I know. Jasmine: Do you still love DJ? Lindy: Yes, no, yes, I don't know anymore Delia: Do you got feelings for Warren? Lindy: No, yes, no, I think. I don't know. (DJ walks out of the cafeteria) DJ: Lindy are you alright? Lindy: I don't feel so good right now. DJ: Do you wanna talk about it? Jasmine: Come on Dels, we're going. (Jasmine and Delia walk away) (DJ sits next to Lindy) DJ: Lindy tell me what's up? Lindy: I don't feel so good. DJ: Oh, I get it. Lindy: You do? DJ: It's a girl thing, I should go. Lindy: No DJ, it not that. DJ: Then what is it? Lindy: I..did...I mean I didn't.. DJ: You didn't what? Lindy: I dind't know if you liked to go as Romeo and Juliet? DJ: That why you're upset? Lindy: Yes, dumd of my. DJ: The costume doesn't matter to me, aslong as I'm with you, that what matter to me. Lindy: Oh DJ. (Lindy and DJ hug and Lindy feels guilty) Lindy hasn't told DJ the truth. Will she ever do it. And the dacne is tonight. Tomorrow my final blog off Lindy's new job. Please let you comments behind? Category:Blog posts